degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth Torn (1)
Previously Shemar got arrested. Jennifer likes Walter but he has a girlfriend. Torn (1) --It has been two weeks since Shemar’s arrest. Diana and Jennifer are in Jennifer’s room as Diana is getting ready to visit Shemar. “How do I look?” Diana asks. Wearing a striped zebra skin shirt a mini silk jacket skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. “Doesn’t this seem really messed up to you,you’re thirteen and you’re going to visit your boyfriend in juvie?” Jennifer asks. “Jennifer. Please I don’t need your goodie to shoes comments right now. Ok.” Jennifer stays quite. “Now do I look good or not?” Diana asks. “Fine I guess.” “Good I’ll be back at 3:00.” Jennifer takes a deep breath and lays on her bed and grabs her phone and makes a phone call. “Hey Walter... Yea. I was wondering would you like to meet me and some friends at the movies? Ok meet you there say 2:00. Ok bye.” She gives a bright smile and falls onto her bed.— --Diana is seen getting out of a bus. She is walking into Toronto Juvenile Hall. She walks into a security system where she is checked for weapons. She then goes into a line of people who are there to see their loved ones. A woman with dark black hair behind her asks her a question. “Aren’t you a little young to be visiting your boyfriend in juvie?” “Um how-” she begins to ask before she is cut off. “Next.” One of the security guards says. She approaches the security guard. “ID.” The security guard says without looking at her. She gives him a fake birth certificate. “I’m here to see Shemar Henry I’m his cousin.” “I’m sorry but no minor gets in without a parent or guardian.” “You’re looking at her.” Says the woman behind her. “Melinda Simms. I’m her aunt.” “And you aren’t here to see the same person because…” he starts. “Is that any of your concern?” she asks. “Ok you two can go through.” He says. “Um thank you but why.” “You’re welcome. I have my reasons.” She says walking off. Diana takes a seat as Shemar arrives— --Jennifer begins getting ready for the movies. She wears a pink blouse and short jeans and furry boots. She lets her hair loose. She leaves her house and begins walking to the movies. When she arrives she finds Walter already there. “Hey.” She says “What’s up.” “I hope you don’t mind I invited Carolina.” Jennifer’s smile melts. “Why would I be upset that you brought your girlfriend along?” “Hey.” Carolina says giving Jennifer a smile that spoke I’m watching you. “Uh Diana should be here in a couple.” She hands Walter 10 dollors “Buy the movie tickets I’ll be right in side.” Jennifer walks to the side of the building and begins to call Diana “Jennifer?” Diana asks. “Look I need your help.” Jennifer tells her. “I’m a little busy. I’ll call you later.” “No wait-” Diana clicks. “Great.” She walks into the movies.— --“Shemar so It’s been a week.” She says “Yea. I didn’t really think that I would be hear again.” “Yea I never thought I’d be visiting someone I knew in here.” “Look I know we’ve only been together a week but I need you to do me favor. I need you to tell the judge that Zac threw the first punch.” “Shemar I don’t feel comfortable with lying to the judge.” “Look if you tell them that he through the first punch that with the evidence they have against him his lawsuit will fall apart.” “Shemar I… I… I don’t know.” “Diana please it’s to get me out of here.” “You and I both know that Zac didn’t throw that first punch.” Diana tells him. “So you’re saying that I should be in here for defending myself and you.” “I just think that if you’re really innocent that you don’t need me to lie for you.” “Look Diana please you know he deserved it and he’s doing this just because I’m black.” “Shemar… I have to think.” She walks out of the room— --“So when is you friend supposed to be getting here.” Carolina asks. “Um she’s just running late.” They are in the theater and watching their movie. Carolina begins to lay on Walter’s shoulder and gave her a devilish smile. Jennifer got up and stormed out. "I better make sure she's ok." Walter says. He caught up to her outside. "Hey what was that about?" Walter asks. "Nothing just go back in there with your girlfriend." she says. "Whats the matter?" he asks again. "Nothing you've made your feeling clear." "No I don't think I have." he says as he kisses her. "What I... I... dont understand." "Really." he says kissing her again. Carolina comes outside. "So how is she?" she asks. "I dont know but I've gotta go." he tells her giving her a kiss on the cheeck. Carolina gives her a death look and walks off. Jennifer smiles and walks home.-- --Diana lays on her bed playing with a coin in her hand. She was thinking of whether or not she would do it she flips the coin.-- --Jennifer is on her bed when she gets a text. Meet me at the Dot -walter Jennifer smiles.-- Preview Walter and Jennifer begin to sneak around. Diana's choice may get her into trouble. Category:Blog posts